Talk:Ex On The Beach 2 (US)/@comment-2001:5B0:4EC3:5320:0:FF:FEBA:8F6A-20190113194802/@comment-97.46.6.76-20190114015131
1. Amanda Stanton (The Bachelor 20) (Single) - Josh Murray (The Bachelorette 10), Robby Hayes (The Bachelorette 12), and Bobby Jacobs (N/A) (Exes) The reason - On her first relationship with Josh Murray, they broke up big time after they got into a huge argument, which she took Josh's belongings into the hallway. Amanda then stole Josh's car and he then ended up calling the police. On her second relationship, she and Robby also broke up after Robby was spotted cheating with another girl on Stanton. Robby also shared private emails of Amanda's Disneyland Passes on Twitter. And for her third relationship with Bobby, we'll wait to see if they're breaking up or not, but Amanda drunkenly fought Bobby in Vegas which lead to her arrest (no sign of breakup on this Vegas situation). 2. Anthony Martin (AYTO6) (Single) - Geles Rodriguez (AYTO6) (Ex) The reason - They broke up after they were not a match. But, they were also "hurting" the AYTO6 house which led to their break up. 3. Cara Maria Sorbello (The Challenge: Final Reckoning) & Danielle Maltby (The Bachelor 21) (Singles) - Paulie Calafiore (Big Brother 18) (Ex) The reason - This is an easy one! Paulie & Danielle broke up because he was cheating with Cara Maria on Danielle. Then Paulie also broke up with Cara Maria after Danielle spoke out about Paulie and his cheating intentions. 4. Derek Peth (The Bachelorette 12) (Single) - Taylor Nolan (The Bachelor 21) (Ex) The reason - They mutually ended their engagement after they were long distance to each other. 5. Diggy Moreland (The Bachelorette 13) (Single) - Dominique Alexis (The Bachelor 21) and Jaimi King (The Bachelor 21) (Exes) The reason - His second relationship with Dominique sparked on Bachelor in Paradise until Jaimi arrived in Paradise and dated Diggy when the love triangle occurred. 6. James Kennedy (Vanderpump Rules) (Single) - Kristen Doute (Vanderpump Rules) (Ex) The reason - They broke up after Kristen still have feelings for Tom Sandoval. However, they also broke up after they got into a heated altercation at the wedding for Scheana, which Kristen called James a slut. 7. Kourtney Kardashian (Keeping Up with the Kardashians) (Single) - Younes Bendjima (N/A) (Ex) The reason - They broke up after he left a rude comment on Kourtney's IG. They both had unfollowed each other and Younes was spotted with another woman, which indicates that he cheated on Kourtney. 8 . Lewis Belt (AYTO7) (Single) - Shannon McKinnon (AYTO7) (Ex) The reason - They basically broke up after they were not a match. 9. Sarah Oliver (Bad Girls Club 11) (Single) - Jimmy "Inkman" Coney (N/A) (Ex) The reason - They broke up after they both trying to stay faithfully to one another. But, we don't know more why they broke up. 10. Shannon McKinnon (AYTO7) (Ex) - Daniel Vilk (AYTO7) (Ex) The reason - They broke up after they unfollowed each other on IG. We don't know why they broke up. 11. Kalyssa Alynn (Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders: Making the Team) (Ex) - Robby Hayes (The Bachelorette 12) (Ex) The reason - Unknown 12, Nicole Spiller (AYTO6) (Ex) - Dimitri Valentin (AYTO6) (Temptation/Ex) The reason - They broke up after they were not a match. Dimitri, however, arrives at the beach as an ex and a temptation. 13. Paulie Calafiore (Big Brother 18) (Ex) - Demi Burnett (The Bachelor 23) (Ex) The reason - Shortly after Paulie got exposed by Cara Maria and Danielle, he was spotted in his car with Demi. Some people tthink they were actually dating, but others confirmed they're not. Demi was at the advice session with Paulie. 14. Seven Craft (Bad Girls Club 17) (Temptation) The reason - Seven arrives at the beach as an 11th single and a temptation. 15. Francesca Jacovino (Bad Girls Club 17) (Temptation) The reason - Francesca arrives at the beach as an ex and a temptation. 16. David Ravitz (The Bachelorette 14) (Temptation) The reason - David arrives at the beach as an 12th single and a temptation.